


Letters Home

by AngelWithAStory



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Post-Series, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR THE V3 FINALE</p><p>A series of letters addressed to the Rose-Xiao-Long residence post-series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Home

**Author's Note:**

> so I fucking loved that finale and it hurt me in the best way
> 
> I wanted to try a different way of writing and this seemed like a nice way of doing so.

Dear Dad,   


I'm sorry that I left without telling you, and I'm sorry if I made you mad. But Qrow said that Haven was our only lead, and I want to help!

Don't worry about me, I've got team JNPR to help! Though I guess it's just JNR now...   


Right now we're camping just outside of this small village. Nora and Ren know this place, but they didn't want to stay at an inn for some reason. They've been spending a lot of time together. (They think we don't notice when they share a tent at night; but after everything that happened, it was pretty obvious.)   


Jaune has nightmares, but he always pretends that he doesn't. I usually take first watch, so I hear him talking in his sleep. He won't tell me what happened between him and Pyrrha that night, but whatever it was, it's really been bugging him.    


I think Nora and Ren have nightmares too, but at least they have each other to help them when they wake up. Sometimes I hear Ren whispering in the middle of the night while I'm on watch. I don't think he ever talks as much as when he's reassuring Nora after a nightmare.    


Sometimes I have nightmares too. They're the sames ones I had before: about what happened that night at Beacon. I still don't know what I did on top of that tower, but whatever it is, it's kinda scary to think about. I didn't know that I could do anything like that.    


If you see them, or have any kind of contact with them, can you tell Weiss and Blake that I miss them? And that I don't blame Blake for running away, and that I know Weiss probably didn't want to go back to Atlas with her dad. I know I won't get a reply, but I want my team to know that I miss them. 

Also, can you tell Yang that I’m sorry I left her. I should have told her myself, but I don’t think she wanted to see me.    


I miss you too. Both of you. And I'm sorry I scared you, dad.    


I love you.    


Love, Ruby 

 

\-----------------

 

Dear Yang, 

I’m sorry I’ve been a bad sister. I know you probably don’t want to hear from me, but I really miss you. I wish you could be here with me, but I think you’d get bored. All we’re doing is hiking and camping, trying to get to Haven. 

But hey, we might meet up with team SSSN.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t help. 

I love you. Miss you, big sis.

Love, Ruby.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Dear Dad,

Jaune has started staying up on watch with me. I just think he doesn't want to go to sleep, because sleep means nightmares. I think they’re getting worse the closer we get to leaving Vale. We talk a lot, about school and stuff. 

Jaune finally told me what happened that night at Beacon. Pyrrha (finally) kissed him, but then she shoved him into a locker and sent him to safety. I think Jaune blames himself for not being able to stop Pyrrha. We both know that nothing Jaune did could have changed Pyrrha’s mind. She was going to fight Cinder, one way or another. 

I just wished I hadn't seen. 

How’s Yang? I still feel bad about leaving her, but she probably didn't want to come with anyway. 

I miss all of you. There’s a lot of open space where we’re camping now. Zwei would like it here. I think you would too. 

I know you won't be able to write back, but I’m still going to write. It makes me feel better, writing everything down. I hope it makes you feel better knowing that I’m okay. 

Nora and Ren are out on a job now. We take turns doing jobs at local villages to earn some money. At first, Ren offered to go alone on this job, but Nora didn't want to leave him. I don't blame her. None of us should be alone right now. 

I keep seeing this bird whenever we start camping out. I think it’s a raven, or something like that. It hangs out in the trees around us, like it’s watching over us or something. It’s nice. Sometimes I leave it a few bread crumbs and one time it even came down from the branches to sit by the fire when I pretended to be asleep. It’s like our little guardian. 

I miss you, dad. I hope that you’re okay. I love you. 

Love, Ruby

 

\--------

 

Dear Ruby and Yang,

I trust you are keeping well in Vale, and that your recovery is swift. I know you two heal quickly. 

~~I’m sorry~~

~~The reason I am writing~~

I have to be honest now. I didn’t want to go back to Atlas. My father told me that he didn’t want me staying in Vale any longer now that Beacon is overrun. He keeps trying to make me enlist in another academy here in Atlas. 

Winter’s at home too. Ironwood told her that she should spend some time with her family after everything that happened. She keeps telling my father that once Beacon is cleared that I will go back and resume my studies. 

I hope everything’s okay with you and Yang. How is she? How are  _ you _ ? The last time I saw you, your uncle Qrow was carrying you onto the airship and you weren’t moving. They only told Blake and I that both of you were going back home to stay with your father. I hope you are okay, Ruby. We don’t want our fearless leader to be hurt. 

I haven’t heard from Blake. As soon as we landed, Blake started to run. I’m sure she’s alright, though. Blake’s innocent in all this, I’m sure of it. She probably just needed some time to find answers for herself. 

I hope Vale treats you well. Please write back soon. I miss both of you and I can’t wait until team RWBY is reunited and back to training to be the butt-kicking huntresses we were born to be. 

Yours sincerely, 

Weiss Schnee. 

 

\----------------

 

_ “Hey Ruby, can I borrow some paper?”  _

_ “Sure Jaune, here.”  _

_ “Thanks. Are you writing home again?”  _

_ “Yeah. It makes me feel better, writing home to my dad and Yang. What do you want the paper fo?”  _

_ “I figured my sisters might want to know where I am. The younger ones tend to worry about me.” _

_ “Do you want to write together? Until Nora and Ren get back with some more supplies.” _

_ “Yeah. That sounds nice.”  _

 

\-------------------------------

 

Dear Dad,

Sorry I haven’t written in a while. I wrote you another letter yesterday, but as soon as I finished writing it and I folded it up, the raven that’s been following us swooped down and flew off with it. Weird, right? 

Ren gave me a haircut the other day. Usually I would cut it myself, but I haven’t in a couple months. Nora noticed that my hair was getting longer and Ren offered to cut it. He’s really good at it as well. Jaune told me that apparently Ren was the one who cut Nora’s hair for years. I think Ren likes it anyway. He did my hair while Jaune cooked some food for us (Nora wasn’t allowed to help since she tried to as gunpowder to the fire when she was a bit chilly a couple weeks ago). I promised to make it up to him but Ren just smiled at me and said that I could take the next job. 

Oh, I also helped Nora fix Magnhild. (I don’t think she really knows how to fix weapons). It was pretty easy, and I had some tools in my backpack anyway. Jaune and Ren were exploring a village nearby and Nora talked the whole time I fixed Magnhild. She told me about the school she went to before Beacon and to the village where she and Ren grew up. She sounded sad when she talked about that. I think something bad happened back there. 

I told her about when I grew up. About you and mom, and growing up in Vale with Yang. Nora liked hearing about mom. I told her a bit about uncle Qrow and she said he sounded different to how he acted at Beacon. She told me she didn’t remember much about most of her own parents. 

We’re close to Haven now, I think. A few days away, at least. I hope you’re okay back home. I keep thinking about if Zwei would have liked all this hiking with us, but h e might chase our guardian bird, so it’s probably for the best that I didn’t bring him along. 

I’ll call you once I get to Haven, Dad. I probably should have tried to call sooner, but since the CTT got knocked out, there’s no signal anywhere. 

I miss you, and I can’t wait to call you. 

Love, Ruby.

 

\-----------------

 

_ The bird hopped onto the thawed out grass and dropped the letter. A black-haired man stood in the bird’s place and picked up the letter. He stepped inside a wooden house and put the letter onto a pile of similar ones that looked like they had been opened. He noticed a piece of paper that looked like it had just been folded and forced under the door.  _

_ He picked it up and scanned it, placing it on top of the pile of letters.  _

 

\-----------------------

 

Ruby… Yang…

I’m so sorry

This happened because of me. But I’ll make it right, I promise. 

Blake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [private-dougnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi :D


End file.
